


Where Ran and Ren Know More Than They Should

by skyefinal



Series: SouMako Week '14 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Twins Being Adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyefinal/pseuds/skyefinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming out to the parents is fine, but it’s awkward with the siblings for some reason.</p><p>Day Four of SouMako Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Ran and Ren Know More Than They Should

Makoto felt blessed that his parents were fine with him dating Sousuke, not a lot of people were okay with their son, especially their first son, to not marry and love a member of the same gender. 

He felt even more blessed when he found that Sousuke’s parents were accepting as well. Sousuke’s mother was delighted that her son had finally found someone to deal with his rough nature while Sousuke’s father shrugged and went on with life as if nothing shocking happened. 

However, he wasn’t sure how his siblings would deal with the fact that their older brother was gay.

When dinner ended and Makoto’s parents went out for a stroll to give Makoto and Sousuke alone time with the twins, Makoto thought this would be a good time to gently explain his and Sousuke’s relationship.

After explaining first by saying that he loved Sousuke, Ren and Ran claimed that they both loved Sou-nii and latched onto him. Sousuke playfully twirled the twins around and raised an eyebrow at Makoto.

Okay. Well. Plan B. 

He ignored how Sousuke was snickering at him.

"Ran, Ren. I mean like how mom and dad love each other."

Ran paused, tilting her head in confusion. “Like how mommy and daddy kiss each other when they think we’re not looking?”

"And how when it’s really late and they think we’re asleep, it gets really loud in their bedroom-" Ren added but he was stopped when Makoto slapped his hand over his mouth.

Sousuke burst out into laughter, nearly bent in half and an arm over his stomach.

“ _Oh my god!_ " Makoto wailed, face red. After this he needed to have a serious talk with his parents about not scarring Ren and Ran.

Ran rocked on her heels, “It’s fine, it just means mommy and daddy  _looooove_  each other a lot!”

Sousuke laughed even harder.

"Onii-chan." Ren grabbed onto Makoto’s sleeve to get his attention, "Does that mean you’ll kiss Sou-nii and make lots of noise in the bedroom with him because you really,  _really_  love him?”

Makoto let out a string of noises that should have sounded like words, but he was so embarrassed that his mouth didn’t work. 

Sousuke decided to help him out by kissing him in front of Ran and Ren, he could feel the amusement leaking out of Sousuke from the kiss.

The brunet wanted the earth to swallow him up, but he laughed and felt relieved when his siblings cheered as he and Sousuke kissed.

Makoto felt incredibly blessed to be born into this family. 

 

 


End file.
